Integrated circuit dies often include one or more inductor structures. These inductor structures are used as components in various circuitry, such as inductor-capacitor (LC) oscillator circuitry, integrated voltage regulator circuitry, or compensation circuitry.
One of the problems that is caused by forming multiple inductor structures in an integrated circuit die is the potential degradation of certain electrical characteristics such as inductance or quality (Q) factor of the inductor structures. Degradation typically occurs when magnetic couplings generated by one inductor structure on another inductor structure negatively affect the electrical characteristics of the inductor structures. This problem can be even more pronounced when high frequency signals are conveyed in the integrated circuit die.
One solution to this problem is to increase the distance between inductor structures within the integrated circuit die. However, this solution is not always practical given that there is a limited amount space available on an integrated circuit die.